Complicated
by Batgirl1
Summary: A song-verse to Avril Lavigne's song. Hopefully you will get what I'm trying to get across.


* * *

**Complicated by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one but you've become.....**  
  
  
She looked at him with her eyesbrow raised. He was throwing a fit like usual for no reason. Logan liked doing that. It was just him. It was all him those temper-tantrums so to say. He was showing off to her, but that was all they were to her. She didn't want to to be like this. She liked him when they were alone. He always had so much to say. Things that were funny, sweet, or caring. He just needed to be like that all the time.  
  
  
**Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me.....**  
  
  
Only around the other members of the team. Only then he was so messed up. He always thought everyone was after him. He'd 'attack' anything that was a 'threat' to him, even if where something so small as someone moving his beers in the fridge. He looked at her. He liked to see her reactions, but this time she was fed up. She shook her head and laughed at him. He looked rediculous, all hunched over like a bear waiting to strike. She turned around with a sigh and left to her room.  
  
  
**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no**  
  
  
He had to lead this 'double' life. No one wanted to know what he was really like. She hated it. He couldn't just be who he was in the inside. They way that he treated her. No. No one had to see his soft side. He wouldn't let it .God, for once she wished he would drop this facade. She wanted him to be the way he was MEANT to be. Not this Weapon X project all the bloody time. He needed to take everything in stride. That was just too much to ask of him and she knew it. He just took it all as if it were one big game. Life was not like that. He should know that. She wanted him to be all that for REAL not just because she asked him too. She knew it would never be real. Never.  
  
  
**You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become.....**  
  
  
He opened the door. Just walked right in. She guessed he was going out now for his daily beer at the local bar. He was dressed up to the nines and his hair was actually parted in the front and down. He never did that. Something must be going on tonight. Something important. Maybe a date. She turned away at the thought. No way. No way. He leaned against the door frame, putting his hands in his front pockets. He blew his hair out of his face. She burst out laughing. She grabbed her stomach she was laughing so hard. He looked at her. He was annoyed. He turned after throwing his tie on the ground.  
  
  
**Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me.....**  
  
  
There he went again. All huffy-puffy. She threw herself back on the bed. He was so annoying. She wanted to rip her hair out, to scream, to cuss at him. She thought he was just trying to be the new 'look-at-me-I'm-cool' type of guy. She hated those guys. She chewed on her tounge. She wanted him to come back so she could tell him want she tought about this whole thing. Maybe then he'd understand.  
  
  
**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no**  
  
  
She ran after him instead. She grabbed him by the arm. He looked at her like some sort of child or bug. Either was bad to her. He had never looked at her like that before. She stepped back. She tried to tell him what she thought. He brushed her off, but she persisted. He had to understand. He was just fooling himself and no one else. Especially not her.  
  
  
**Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see.....**  
  
  
He freaked out at her acusations. He cursed and yelled. She stepped towards him. Pointing her finger in his face she tried to show him that he was heading down a path of make-believe. She had to make him see.  
  
  
**Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me.....**  
  
  
Now he was acting like he did around everyone else. It scared her. He never vented on her before like this. No matter what she said or did, but she had to stand he ground. She wanted him to come back with her. To take off all those clothes. She grinned. Touching him lightly, she raised herself on her toes. Logan stopped and looked at her like she up to something. He tensed as she brushed her hand through his jelled hair. She messed it up to the way it always was. Maybe this really was him.  
  
  
**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no**  
  
  
She wanted him to change. He wouldn't and she would have to accept that. Totally and completely. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. He smiled at her. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. He let go to everything that was pent up inside of him in the kiss. Relaxing he left go of her. He grabbed her hand and led her back into the mansion and up the stairs.  
  
  
**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no**  
  
  
Life was so complicated. You could make the best of it or you could live the worst of it. Everyone has their up and downs. Some more than others. She crawled back to him, he broke, and they will turn it all into something wonderful. She let herself fall onto the bed in his room. She grinned at him, "Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it."   
  



End file.
